The Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers are a group on 2b2t that started on July 8th, 2016 when PandaSauceYT started a series on his channel with the word "peacekeepers" in each episode. The group was originally based on the idea of Team Equinox, as the original idea for the Peacekeepers was to essentially "keep the peace" and attack both Team Rusher and Team Veteran. As The Rusher War escalated, the Peacekeepers began gaining attention as a legitimate group by both Rushers and Veterans. Eventually, the Peacekeepers ditched their third team/neutrality ideology and sided with Team Rusher. The Peacekeepers essentially became somewhat of a sub group of Team Rusher as Napkin0fTruth, Rusher's faction friend and rival, decided to defect from Team Veteran to Peacekeepers. From then on, the two teams essentially worked together and Rusher gained his first god gear from a Peacekeeper dupe stash, given to him by Napkin. Post-War The Peacekeepers are the last remaining (active) Pro-Rusher group to still roam the server after the war, playing a key role in Reich vs Aurora vs PK war. They are enemies with both The 4th Reich and Team Aurora, as they fight, grief, and skirmish against each other. When the mini war ended after the 5th Incursion, the group eventually left the server for about 4-5 months, which led to many to believe that the group died. However, PandasauceYT simply did what Neda T did in which he brought his group to other servers. Panda also started his own server where him and his peacekeeper buddies hang out. Eventually, on March 19th, 2017, PandasauceYT and the rest of the peacekeeper hierarchy returned to 2b2t. They currently PvP at spawn and talk in chat. Bitterness between the Peacekeepers and Aurora continued as PandaSauce and others were talking trash about Aurora and Aurora retaliated with griefing one of their bases. This base was insided but was empty and no one cared for it. The group decided to make a small spawn base but was griefed. Members continue to regularly play on 2b2 During Summer 2017, the Peacekeepers fought the Spawn Masons at spawn quite often. The first battle occurred on June 4th 2017, they ambushed torogadude at spawn causing him to log, eventually resulting in a huge fight between both groups. However, the Spawn Masons retreated because FitMC (also streaming at the time and joined the fight) had to go because he had "stuff to do in real life". Both sides claimed victory, the Spawn Masons claimed victory because their main goal was to get toro to safety and the Peacekeepers claimed victory because the masons retreated. When the Spawn Masons disbanded in August 2017 due to inside conflicts, the Peacekeepers were pretty dominant over spawn, they changed their ranking system and kicked a large portion of members. A small conflict began to build up with Highland after the disbandment of the Spawn Masons. The Peacekeepers disliked a leader of Highland at the time, DieloTai for shittalking the group and simply because Highland was (and still is) very attention seeking. No battles were fought at spawn, the only time these groups fought each other was when Highland deliberately gave up their spawn camp coordinates so they could move and make a new one. The Peacekeepers arrived at the base while they were all afk, this resulted in a fight at the camp and Highland loosing, all members were killed except for DieloTai who cowardly ran away and PK sustained no casualties. PK became ghosts after that, many members became inactive or quit 2b2t and those who remained went solo. IHackedWalmart (already a high ranking member in PK) helped Metrez and many others dig the -x highway in late 2017. In early 2018 AlphaCentauriA1 made a group for the remaining active members, the Saviours, he also made IHackedWalmart a leader of this group. The Saviours did not last long at all, the discord became inactive quite quickly because everyone joined the recently reformed Team Inferno, now Infrared that IHackedWalmart was a co leader of, the saviours discord was deleted two months later for seeing little to no activity. The Peacekeepers joined the Alpha Alliance, Infrared, Highland and PK were the first three groups in the Alliance, it was made to rival the United Group Embassy. Highland and PK allied due to this common enemy and put their old past behind them. The Alpha Alliance welcomed smaller groups such as Team Virus and Team Rainbow. The Alliance never actually accomplished much on the 2b2t main map but on the march 2018 temp map the Alliance was successful in attacking an Emperium skybase with only 3 people, JcTheLime, IHaxedWindowsXP and Metrez and were able to accomplish more. The Alpha Alliance fell almost two months after it's creation, the discord is still up now. Afterwards, the Peacekeepers were no longer allied with highland and kept it's strong relations to Infrared. Relations * Team Rusher - The relation between Peacekeepers and Team Rusher was very strong due to Rusher's factions friend and rival, Napkin0fTruth, joined the team. Napkin claimed that the Peacekeepers were 90% with Rushers and 10% with Veterans. * Team Veteran - Despite Napkin's claim of the Peacekeepers being 10% with the Veterans, the Veterans considered them as an enemy. Team Veteran especially wanted revenge on Napkin for ditching their group. * Team Resistance - The relation between the two teams remained relatively neutral throughout the war until about the end of the war when Napkin had a dispute with the Resistance member GoDzOneManArmy. The dispute resulted in some bitterness between the two, however no sort of attacks have been conducted against each other. * Team Aurora - Team Aurora instigated attacks against the Peacekeepers after the Rusher War as Team Aurora was a pro-Veteran group and the Peacekeepers were a pro-Rusher group. The group dragged the Peacekeepers into a Three Way War along with the 4th Reich. The two groups were due to be allies with the agreement of the Triple Treaty between Team Aurora, Peacekeepers, and The Blind Eye Clan (which used to be Ragnarok) against the 4th Reich. However, this was interrupted by the 4th Reich and the two continued to be enemies. When the Peacekeepers returned in March of 2017, they continued this enmity with Team Aurora as they conducted a raid against each other. * The 4th Reich - The two groups were enemies since the Peacekeepers sided with the Rushers and they continued to fight after The Rusher War. The Peacekeepers are currently in a three way war between The 4th Reich and Team Aurora. The Peacekeepers, however are now allies with The 4th Reich. * Team V Fawkes (VTV) - Team V Fawkes started out as an Anti-Rusher group until they decided to merge with the Peacekeepers after the war. * The Blind Eye Clan (was Ragnarok) - Peacekeepers were allies with Team Ragnarok, due to the Triple Treaty between Team Aurora, Peacekeepers, and The Blind Eye Clan (which used to be Ragnarok). However, the clan disbanded when the treaty failed after 4th Reich intervention. * Spawn Masons - Peacekeepers are enemies with the Spawn Masons due to oldfag hate from the Rusher War. *The Emperium - despite several fights between both groups, they still remain relatively neutral. However, the Peacekeepers did join the Alpha Alliance and help fight the Emperium. During the march 2018 temporary map the Emperium launched a surprise attack on a PK skybase resulting in a small battle, the base was griefed in the end. Now they are somewhat enemies. *Infrared - Peacekeepers seem to have very strong relations to Infrared due to PK members such as IHackedWalmart, IHaxedWindowsXP, OldFreeWilly and more being part of Infrared. Due to the inactivity of PK many active PK members decided to join Infrared because IHackedWalmart (high ranking member of PK) being a co leader of this group. Infrared fought alongside PK during the Alpha Alliance (now fallen) during the march 2018 tempmap. *Highland - The Peacekeepers disliked Highland for a long time, after the Spawn masons got disbanded more tension between the two groups built up. However, no real battles were fought between the two groups at spawn, the only battle fought between the groups was when the Peacekeepers found their spawn camp and obliterated it and killed all the members sustaining no casualties. The two groups were allied for almost two months, both joined the Alpha Alliance to rival the United Group Embassy, now the Alpha Alliance has fallen and Highland betrayed Infrared, PK and Highland are now neutral. Trivia * The peacekeepers are the last active pro-rusher group to exist after the Rusher War. They are also the longest lasting as they have been in existence for 9 months, while the rest died out about a month after the war ended. * Grew to become one of the most hated groups on the server * The peacekeepers, along with Aurora, have spread their influence to other servers. * The peacekeeper ranking system changed from a tier/level based system (i.e. Tier I/Level I) to a member based one (Member, Elite, Leader, etc.) * The Peacekeepers were considered to be around the second strongest group on the server, now it's hardly considered. * There were several other groups that called themselves peacekeepers during the Rusher War, however, Pandasauce's turned out to be the strongest and the one that lasted the entirety of the war, outliving and merging many of the neutral groups into it. * Before 2b2t PandaSauceYT owned a Minecraft server named AncientArk, after his join of 2b PandaSauceYT deleted all known videos of AncientArk on his youtube account and also closing down the server (he has plans to re open it) Notable Members Old Member List (rusher period) * PandaSauceYT (Leader) (Tier VI) * EmeraldGirlYT (Leader) (Tier VI) * Stormerpro600 (Leader) (Tier VI) * rmp500 (Leader) (Tier VI) * Da99thWolf (Leader) (Tier VI) * FrozenYogurt (Leader) (Tier VI) * Mediii (Trusted Merchant) * ForceGamer (Tier V) * ImmortalYogurt (Tier IV) * Itsme2151 (Tier III) * Valorical (Tier I) * FullOP (Tier II) * Rcfoolz (Tier III) * ImmortalCoder2(Tier I) * ngmiller1 (Tier I) * HyperxEthan(Tier I) * AwesomeRocksMC (Tier I) * Docati (Tier III) * iHackiinq (Tier I) * BuckyPlayzMC (Tier I) * CoHub77 (Tier I) * TDH2000 (Tier I) * Etex123 ( Tier I) * Badgerplayz (Tier I) * _pvplegit (Tier I) * xJpTheBeastx (Tier I) * Electro_Mage (Tier III) * ZerinXZ (Tier I) * TooGrimm (Tier I) * EthanCraft5 (Tier I) * DreamHax (Tier IV) * Typheus (Tier I) * Twister83695 (Tier III) * Theinnerdomain (Tier I) * Napkin0fTruth (Tier II) * Charlyy(Tier II) * aimbiotics (Tier I) * Vortex (Tier I) * iChris (Tier I) * mustkim7 (Tier I) * Breadling (Tier II) * America4TheWin (Tier I) * _Existing_ (Tier I) * Dr_Fjax (Tier I) * PandaLivesMatter (Tier IV) * ImmoralDesire (Tier IV) * Sentah (Tier II) * 0Stretch0 Level:(Tier II) * KermitMCsGeneral (Tier I) * xPandaMCx (Tier IV) (Traitor) * monsterman2580 (Tier I) * Papelipepoe (Tier I) * xJonpue (Tier I) * _Xiakcs_ (Tier I) * sopemma (Tier I) * MackoND (Tier I) * Gaglyle (Tier I) * Tindur20 (Tier I) * iFoxKing (Tier I) * EatMarkers (Tier I) Post rusher Member List (Not All But Most) * PandaSauceYT (Founder) * StormerPro600 (Founder) * FrozenYogurt (Founder) * Shiped (Legend) * Dom2789 (Legend) * Sickbeats (Legend) * PorkofDoom (Legend) * cerealboxkiller (Legend) * Itsme2151/_Rico (Grandmaster) * DickDawg69 (Grandmaster) * rmp500 (Grandmaster) * EmeraldGirlYT (Grandmaster) * DeathMonkey (Master) * J_Man152 (Master) * Router (Master) * C0T (Master) * SheepeyDarkness (Elite) * SurviverKiller (Elite) * Jumbo_Warrior (Elite) * ExpiredUsername (Elite) * iloveremi (Elite) * AWESOMEMIDGETYODA (Elite) * P529 (Elite) * Tomkiel (Elite) * The_Mel0n_King (Member) * RobMaster21 (Member) * ImmortalYogurt (Member) * NoHaxJust2b2t (Member) * Panda_Tyler (Member) * Chrissi (Member) * 0nger (Member) * S2020boy (Member) * Pink (Insider)(Member) * UpriseGamingYT (Member) * ActuallyTom_(Member) * mremobunny (Member) * matthewcatcat07 (Member) * Geogaming (Member) * LiO (Member) * Jinxx (Member) * KillerMachine (Member) * forceken (Member) * Bnzi (Member) * 500kills (Member) * x1D (Member) * EnderNinjaYT (Member) * Rayzo (Member) * IHackedWalmart (Member) * Dr_Fjax (Member) New member list (off season) * PandaSauceYT (Peace/founder) * IHackedWalmart (Peace) * ImmoralDesire (Peace) * Shiped (Peace) * StormerPro600 (Peace) * littlebammbamm/sendpogg2hell (Guardian) * AmericanJohn/s2020boy (Guardian) * OldFreeWilly/MrEmoBunny/IHackedTarget (Lord) * RobMaster (Lord) * IHackedEbay (Lord) * T0xicVapor (Lord) * Wonder (Lord) * Gaplinqq (Warrior) * IHackedUber (Warrior) * Fox (Follower) * IHaxedWindowsXP (Follower) * Coolixer183/IHackedWindows10 (Follower) * EatMarkers (Follower) * FrozenYogurt (Follower) * PrincessCutie (Follower) * ProximaCentauri_ (Follower) * R3JECTION (Follower) several others Category:Factions Category:Groups